You Got Me Hooked
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Another Brakayla one-shot. This is my first song-fic. Enjoy! Song Credit:You Got Me Hooked-Mitchel Musso.


**You got me hooked by: Mitchel Musso**

**Bra-Kayla One-shot By:BraKayla Fan44 Enjoy!**

**Brady's P.O.V**

I'm making this song for Mikayla to tell her how I really feel about her. Since I'm too chicken to do it in person, I'm doing it in a song. Tonight is the harvest festival and everyone in Kinkow is going to be there. Including Mikayla. Will, here goes nothing.

I got on stage, "Hello Kinkow!" They cheered loudly.

"I'm going to perform a song that I wrote called 'You got me hooked. This song is dedicated to a special girl."

Everybody '_awed' _and the band started to play.

It's not the scene you're in. No,  
It's what I'm seeing under your skin  
Yeah, you got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look  
Yeah, you got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look

I like Mikayla for what's on the inside, not the outside. Sure, she looks beautiful in everything she wears, but all that counts is what's on the inside. Mikayla Makoola got me hooked on her.

It's not the outside, it's the inside  
That fills my life  
My heart is what you took  
You got the look

I love what's on the inside, not outside. She stole my heart and now it's her's to keep.

Yeah she knows what I'm thinking  
My friends know that she's taken  
When she's dancing,  
She shakes it like Metro Station  
I know she gives me plenty  
She always understands me  
With her I'm never empty  
She's always with me

Mikayla knows that I think about her all the time and the massive crush I have on her. Actually, the entire island of Kinkow knows. I've really got to keep my big mouth shut. Sure, she might not be that great of a dancer, but, I'll take what I can get. It's like Mikayla understands me. With her by my side, I'll never feel so lonely. I know that she'll be with me nomatter where I go. Well, actually, she has to go where ever we go. She's kinds our babysitter, so...yeah.

It's not the scene you're in.  
It's what I'm seeing under your skin  
Yeah, you got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look

You got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look

I will always love Mikayla for what's on the inside, not the outside! She got me hooked on her and I can't get her off my mind.

It's not the outside, it's the inside  
That fills my life  
My heart is what you took  
You got the look

Mikayla is what makes me, me. She stole my heart.

First time I saw you for who you were  
I was sure you were her  
Second time I saw you I could see,  
You and me were meant to be  
First time I saw you for who you were  
I was sure you were her  
Second time I saw you I could see,  
You and me, meant to be

First time I saw Mikayla, I was just in love. Second time I saw her, I just knew we were meant to be together. But, I had to go through Mason. He is really scary. He's been hating me ever since I started to like Mikayla. Mason has got to stop keeping Mikayla under his wings and just let her go. If he won't let her go, Mikayla won't really understand what goes on in our crazy world of ours. And I'd be the one by her side, always.

It's not the scene you're in.  
No, It's what I'm seeing under your skin  
Yeah, you got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look  
You got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look

I only love Mikayla for what's on the inside. I just wish I can show her the real me except for the flirty, annoying person. She got me hooked and I'll never stop thinking about her.

It's not the outside, it's the inside  
That fills my life  
You got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look  
You got me hooked  
You got me hooked  
You got the look  
It's not the outside, it's the inside  
That fills my life  
My heart is what you took  
You got the look

Mikayla is my word. She means so much to me that I'll never let her go. I love her way to much to hurt her. She stole my heart and it's her's to keep. If only I could tell her how I really feel. I ended the song and the crowd was going crazy. Everyone was cheering and whistling and clapping like crazy. I just wish that Mikayla knew that the song was her and that she is that special girl.

"Thank you everybody!"I yelled and ran off the stage. I went to Boomer, Mikayla, and Mason. "Great song, bro."Boomer said. "Thanks Boom!"I said. "That was amazing, Your Majesty."Mason said. "Thanks, Mason."I turned to Mikayla, "What do you think of it, Mikayla?" "It was amazing, my King."Mikayla said.

I guess, she still doesn't know it was for her. An awkward silence filled through out the four of us. Boomer took Mason to the castle and that left Mikayla and I.

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

When Boomer and Daddy left, they left Brady and I in an even more akward silence. I knew that the song he sung was for me, but I wasn't for sure. I admit...I may have a tiny crush on him. I got so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that Brady was standing there.

"D-did you know that the song I sung was for y-you."

"No. That's so sweet."I said.

"Look Mikayla, I-I really like you and I just wish you had the same feelings for me and knew how I really feel about you. I'm just going to say it."Brady took my hands in his, "I...think that you're a really beautiful, amazing, and wonderful girl, will you go out with me?"

I took a moment to think this through, "Yes. I will go out with you." Brady smiled and we hugged. When we pulled away a little bit, we leaned back in and kissed. It was a slow, but passionate kiss.

And with that night, I have Brady Parker, a sweet and great boyfriend. 3

**A/N: That's it for now. Please review people! If you're silent reviewers, I need you to review! Check out my other one-shot that was posted yeasterday, 'I Like You.' I'm also going to do more one-shot songfics if you guys want. Tell me in the reviews what you think of this one-shot. Review! Thanks! BYE! **

**-Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
